


Master Levi

by AmryMae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 18+, BDSM, Bondage, Boy x boy, Breeding, Dominant Levi, Gay, Interview, Job - Freeform, LGBT, Language, M/M, Maid, Man x Boy, Masturbation, Sex, Submissive Eren, To Serve and To Please, Toys, master - Freeform, mature - Freeform, riren - Freeform, servant - Freeform, slave - Freeform, slave Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMae/pseuds/AmryMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: BDSM. Dom. Sub. Breeding. Mature. Sex. Smut. Levi X Eren. Dom Levi. More in tags</p><p>Eren sat down in a nice leather seat, assigned to him by this nice woman. He believed she said her name was Petra. She had a job here before Eren, and now she was leaving to become a doctor. He needed a job, and his best friend, mother, and sister kept pestering him about it. So he signed up for a bunch of jobs online. He doesn't know which one this one is.</p><p> "Mr. Ackerman will see you now." He stood up, bowed, and walked up the stairs he was directed to and into the mans office. </p><p>The desk was a black granite with emerald green streaks in it. Nothing covered the desk except for a stack of papers in the center, and three pens. </p><p>"Mr. Jaeger, please, have a seat." He shivered at the mans tone and voice. He was French. Hot.</p><p>Eren sat down and looked up. The man was the sexiest man he had ever seen before. "So." The man started, cold grey eyes staring into teal ones. "Let us begin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Mr. Ackerman Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first real Ereri story. I have it on my wattpad as well. Please enjoy, the chapters will be longer than most of my books chapters. I hope you like it.

"Eren! Get up! You have to eat breakfast! I'm heading out to work. By the time I get back you better have found a job and applied for it." 

Eren slowly opens his eyes and sighs. He's a nineteen year old college student studying to become, to become, well heck Eren doesn't even know. But he's a nineteen year old college boy with no job living with his over worked mother. His adoptive sister Mikasa is living on her own in California. Armin, his life long best friend is living with his girlfriend Annie in Colorado. 

Eren, well Eren is living in Manhattan, New York with his mom. 

He sat up and stretched. "Damn it. Why can't I find a stupid job huh?" Standing, he grabbed a shirt and jeans from the dirty clothes pile and through them on. He looked back at his room before he left. It was simple. Red walls with black frame work. Nothing fancy. His door was a deep hardwood. The bed was queen sized, and contained a mahogany bed spread, and black pillows. 

The dresser was a smooth brown, with intricate designs on the frames of the drawers. He had a small closet that could fit three people into it. That held his jackets, two suits, and five pairs of shoes. Two sneakers, sandals, dress shoes, and winter boots. 

He gave his messy room one last look before walking into the kitchen. His mother Carla, had left him eggs, bacon, and French toast in the microwave to keep it warm and out of any bugs reach. "Thanks mom." He whispered to himself as he grabbed the plate. Walking over to the desk holding the computer, he sat down and turned it on. 

Eren went on Facebook first to check for any updates or posts that were worth his time. As he was reading a puppy one, an ad popped up in the bottom right corner of the screen. He meant to click out of it but accidentally clicked on the thing. "Damn it! Every time!" He yells frustrated. 

When he gets onto the site he freezes. "Job offer." The site seemed weird, what with its dark colors and two words on the screen. He still clicked on it. The words lead him to a separate page with a long list of job offers. Eren was too lazy to read any of them, so he just applied for all of the ones he could that didn't involve too much thinking or writing. 

After he left his two emails, one as a backup, his phone number, and address, he went back to Facebook, logged out, and started playing some games. 

As he ate the food his mother prepared for him, he thought about their past and how lucky they were. Eren's father Grisha had left when he was ten and he hasn't seen him since. He'll occasionally get $100 in the mail from him every two years, but that's it. No card no nothing. Mikasa gets the same thing. 

Carla raised them both for so long on her own. She had some help from her friend Hannes. They had been seeing each other for a year now. They weren't trying to rush into anything, and he wasn't forcing her. That's why Eren liked him. He was cool, Mikasa and Eren knew him, and he wasn't an asshole. 

Eren's phone started buzzing. "Hello? Eren Jaeger here." 

"Eren?" He heard Mikasa ask.

"Hey sis, it's me." He could hear her giggle and that made him smile. 

"So I'm coming up for the weekend with Armin. We were hoping we could all hang out and have fun?" 

Eren smiled and lifted up his calendar checking the schedule. "Sure! I'd really like that." 

"Great! Well, I've got to go. Armin needs help. See you soon! Love you!" 

"Love you too." He ended the call and looked at the house. "The least I could do was clean." He mumbled. Getting the broom from the bathroom, he began to sweep the kitchen and bathroom. After he finished, he vacuumed the two bedrooms and three guest bedrooms. Hannes normally used one of those every so often. As he finished the hall, he wiped his forehead and looked back at the computer. 'Why am I getting so anxious?' He thought. Shaking it off, he cleaned the kitchen and anything else that required cleaning. 

Once he did a satisfactory job, he went into his room and locked the door. No one was there but, extra safety. He then slipped off his shirt, jeans and underwear. Slipping into his bed he just lied there for five minutes. 

"Fuck it." He mumbled and reached down between his legs massaging his cock and balls. "Hmm. Fuck. Yeah that feels good." He moved his hand up and down, also stroking the head which sent tingles all throughout his being. 

His breathing started to hitch and he thought about this girl in his class. So beautiful. He was straight. He knew this, and this girl proved that. Her long blond hair and bright blue eyes. He imagined her moaning his name and riding him. "Ah, ah! Oh Historia! Hm. Yes, yes that feels good. Ride me harder!" His pace quickened and before he knew it he came. 

Panting hard, he relaxed with his hands beside his head. "Wow." He chuckled. "I wish I had the real thing." He bit his lip and looked to his left. Three hours had past since his mother had left and his was now twelve. She'd be gone until six so-

Grabbing his phone he was about to dial Historia's number. He stared at it for a few seconds before he slammed the phone onto his nightstand, realizing he still didn't have the young girl's number. 

He got up, slipped on clean clothes, and then headed to the store to pick up some food. He parked his SUV right in front of the store. Running in he grabbed condoms, lube, some nice shampoo and body wash, as well as a bag of chips, two apples, and a fruit salad.

After paying for these he threw them in the backseat and started the engine. As he drove home Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding started playing. He watched the movie so he grinned pervertedly and laughed. "Nice people. Nice." 

When he pulled into his drive way, Mikasa's black Nissan was parked and she was waiting for him. He slipped out and hugged her quickly. The supplies he had bought were hidden in the jacket that was in the passenger seat. Opening the door, he hid them in his room and walked back out. "Guest rooms are upstairs but you know this. I didn't expect you to get here so early!" He exclaimed. 

Mikasa smiled. "We decided to come two days earlier so yeah! We will be helping out at the college you go to. Hangi said we could help."

Eren smiled. "Hangi is awesome." 

"Yeah, yeah they are." Armin replied. He attempted to lift the largest suitcase but it fell on him. Eren snickered. 

"Help him!" Mikasa snaps as she drags in all of her luggage. 

Eren shakes his head, and helps his friend into the house and up the stairs into the bedroom that will be his. Mikasa gets her own of course. Same with Armin.

Once they were all settled in, Eren grabbed them some left over breakfast and water. "So. I missed you guys." Mikasa stands and hugs her little brother. (AN: She's only two months older than Eren in here.) 

He hugs her back. "So, uh. Jean. What's up with horse face?" Armin snorts and shakes his head. "He's with Marco. They fuck all of the time and Jean talks about it. I don't need to know the details!" Eren giggles softly. "Glad to see everyone's still everyone." 

Mikasa smiles warmly. "Yeah. So am I." 

~~~One week later~~~ 

During this time Eren was studying for big exams and had been for using on his work. So when he got a call from an unknown number, he got curious. 

"Hello? Eren Jaeger speaking." Mikasa and Armin left five days ago, and he had been busy helping his mother around the house and explaining he applied for many jobs. But when she asked what, he didn't even know what he applied for. So she was slightly disappointed but she had faith. 

"Oh good, I reached you." He heard a sweet woman's voice say on the other end. 

"Can I help you?" There's a pause and what sounds like ruffling paper before-

"Yes. Um, you applied for a job here and I was wondering if tomorrow would be a good time for you to come here for the interview?" 

Eren looked at the calendar. Tomorrow was Saturday. Saturday he was going to spend masturbating, eating, and watching Netflix. "I can make it." 

"Ok. Good. Do you know where we are?" 

Eren mentally slapped his forehead. "Um, no I don't think so could you tell me?" He got out a sticky note, pen, and sat down. 

"Ok. 2399 West Street, Manhattan. 12:30 PM." AN: (I don't know if it's an actual street but oh well.) 

"Ok, yeah I can make that. Thank you." 

He could hear her giggle. "Thank you." 

He ended the call and grinned. I might just be able to get a job, and make my mother ecstatic. She's proud of me, but I want to do more. He pumped his fists in the air excitedly. Yeah it's only an interview, but the interview is everything.


	2. Meeting Mr. Ackerman Part 2

Eren was way too excited for this job. He was hoping he'd get it. He had learned that he'd be working for a man named Levi Ackerman. He was a rich and well known business man. But he wasn't married. And from what Eren had seen, he's single too. 

"Is he gay?" Eren whispers to himself. He shakes it off. "Nah. Probably is afraid of woman. Heh. Wouldn't that be something!" 

The day of the interview had finally arrived, and Eren's nerves were all over the place. He was in his car and heading to the place. 

Will he like me? Will I be good enough for the job? How much am I being paid? What am I doing for a job exactly? Will he hate me? 

He shook his head. "No need to worry. If I can't get this job, there're ten others I applied for that are asking for me. I can do this!" 

He drove for another half hour before he arrived at the address. It was a five floor mansion, with giant blood red front doors, with a lion knocker on it. It was black all around the building, and it had some black Marble or Granite porch stairs. Eren wasn't sure for he knew nothing. 

He parked his car, slipped out, and started walking towards the building. He straightened his suit as he knocked on the door. Light Footsteps were heard on the other end.

When the door opened, Eren didn't expect to see such a beautiful and young looking woman standing behind it. 

She wore a peach suit with a tight little skirt that hugged her ass. A button rested over he left breast, it looked like blue and white wings. She smiled brightly at him. "I'm Petra, you must be Eren Yeager. We talked on the phone." 

Eren nodded and smiled back. "Yeah. Hi." His laughter was nervous, so when they shook hands, Petra gave him a reassuring squeeze. 

"Please. Come in." She started walking away, letting Eren close the door, and follow behind her. He watched her ass as she walked. He felt his mini me waking up. "Shit, not now." He mumbled. 

"Something wrong?" She asked, looking back. 

"Oh no nothing. I just, left my keys in the car." 

She nodded. "No need to worry. Mr. Ackerman has the best security for his home. Nothing bad will happen. You didn't lock it did you?" 

Eren shook his head, glad that she had bought the lie. "No. No I not think so." 

She giggled softly. "Let's hope you didn't. That would be bad." They rounded the corner and went up hard wood stairs. When they reached the top, Petra pointed towards the wall where a bench and two chairs sat. "Please wait here." 

Eren nodded. Sitting down he looked at a magazine beside him. It had a half naked man on the front. Was Mr. Ackerman gay? He pulled out his phone and started playing fruit ninja. He thought about Petra as he played. She had a job here before Eren, and now she was leaving to become a doctor. He wondered why she was quitting. Eren then tried to remember which job this was, but he couldn't. Just as he reached 200 Petra reappeared. 

"Mr. Ackerman will see you now." He stood up, smiled, bowed, and then walked up the hall where he was directed to and knocked on the door. He heard a muffled come in, and slowly opened it. 

When he got inside, the first thing he noticed was the desk. The desk was a black granite with emerald green streaks in it. Nothing covered the desk except for a stack of papers in the center, and three pens. 

"Mr. Jaeger, please, have a seat." He shivered at the mans tone and voice. He was French. Hot. Well, Eren liked girls, but sor thing about his tone made Eren squirm slightly. 

He sat down and looked up. The man was the sexiest man he had ever seen before. And that was saying some thing, because Eren was straight. No straight guy finds another guy hot or sexy. Right?

"So." The man started, cold grey eyes staring into Eren's teal ones. "Let us begin."

Eren nodded. "Y-yeah." He felt very intimidated by this man. 

The man straightened his posture. "I'm Mr. Ackerman." He looked at Eren, no expression on his face. "You won't be here long. I have a paper I need you to complete. Please answer all the questions truthfully, when you're done, bring it in here. Ok?" Eren nodded, took the paper, and left. He sat back in the seat he was in previously. He began to answer it. 

First question: How well are you at cleaning?   
Eren wasn't too too bad, although last night when his mother came home, she complained that Eren didn't clean well enough and  that he shouldn't bother if he won't learn. Eren answered with good. 

Question two: can you cook?   
Eren thought hard. No, I can't, but maybe I should lie a bit. Why I need to cook for this job I don't know. It almost sounds like I'm going to be some sort of made. He then imagined himself in a maids outfit cooking and cleaning. He shivered. "Ew no." He answered yes. 

Question three: what toys do you like?   
That was a weird question. None. He answered. 

Question four: what wouldn't you do? He answered with, animals, children, men, fire hydrants and family. 

Question five: are you comfortable working naked? Eren got very uncomfortable with this.   
No. He immediately wrote. He then walked back into Mr. Ackermans office. 

The older man looked up. He looked to be in his middle thirties. I'm beginning to wonder what happened I mean, these questions, and Petra is leaving. Eren felt weird in his stomach. "Thank you. Now, take this contract. It is important for you to read this thoroughly, so you know exactly what you're getting yourself into. Go into the room on the left of where you sat. I'll check in on you in a half an hour. Ok?" 

Eren nodded. Leaving, he found the room and shut the door. He sat there for five minutes. "I should read this." He then began to read. "You will be able to stay in the mansion if you work here." Sweet! Eren that. That gets me out of my moms house. "You will be required to answer to the master's needs and desires. You will call him sir, or master every time you talk to him. Do not speak unless spoken to. There are rules, and if you break them, you will be punished. Rule on: no excessive drinking. Rule two: you will not masturbate. Rule three: You will always go with your master when told to. Rule four: You are not aloud to have sex. Rule five: you cannot lie t loud master." Eren continued to read through the contract. He felt weird as he read it. One part said he'd have to wear a maids outfit. Great. What kind of a job is this. What does it cost to get a good job and a room. 

Then he got to a good part. "For the first three months, your pay with stay at $300 a week. After three months, your pay will increase to $450 a month. If you wish to pursue further education, it will be payed for by Mr. Ackerman." Eren was getting excited by this, and he almost forgot the rest. He finished reading the contract. He still had a half an hour, so he got out his phone and began to play fruit ninja again. 

The door opening jumped Eren and he turned around, putting his phone away in the process. 

"I hope you've read through the contract?" He asked. 

Eren nodded. "Yes sir." His voice cracked slightly. 

"Do you have any questions." Eren shook his head, paused and then looked through it again. "Why do I have to wear a maids outfit sir?" 

Mr. Ackerman chuckled slightly. "We will deal with that part of the contract when you're ready." Eren nodded, but was still curious what he meant. 

"I looked over your answers to the questionnaire. Would you mind if I asked you some questions about it?" Eren shook his head. Mr. Ackerman took a seat beside him and began. "It says here that you don't use any toys. Have you never tried any?" 

That was personal, Eren thought. "No. I've always found the, weird I guess." He looked down and away from the man's stare. "Eren. I'm going to ask that you always look at me. Ok?" Eren looked into the man's eyes. 

"Next it says that you wouldn't do men. Why's that?" Eren's left leg began to bounce nervously. "Is it because you've never tried it with a man before?" 

Eren swallowed the limo that had formed in his throat. "I um. I just don't think I'm into that sort of thing." Levi nodded. "And you're not comfortable with working naked. In the contract, which you say you've read, it says you are to cater to my needs." Eren squirms in his seat. He doesn't like this, it's uncomfortable. 

"I'm making you uncomfortable aren't I?" Eren nods nervously looking down. "Y-yeah." 

"Look at me." Mr. Ackerman says softly. Eren looks into the man's cold eyes. Mr. Ackerman leans back in his chair. "Stand up and take off your clothes." He says abruptly.  

Eren's eyes widen at this. "W-what?" 

"I said, stand up, and take off your clothes." 

Eren trembles a bit at this, what the hell?! "D-do I have to?" He asks. 

"Yes." Eren closes his eyes and stands. He unbuttons his jacket, slips it off, and then works on his shoes. His takes them off slowly because he's afraid he'll fall or do something stupid. Once his socks are off, he undoes his belt, then begins to unbutton his shirt. He takes the shirt off, and places it over the jacket that rests over the back of the chair he was sitting in. He pulls off his pants and stands there in front of the man, in his Spider Man boxers, which was embarrassing.  

"Your underwear too." 

"Huh?" Eren panics. 

"Take off your underwear as well." Eren gulps again, then he loops his fingers under the band, and pulls them down and off his body. Eren stand up fully naked in front of the man. "Bend over the table." Mr. Ackerman commands. 

Eren does as he's told, even though he's trembling. Mr. Ackerman places a cold hand on Eren's back to steady and calm him. "Relax. Stay calm. It'll be alright I promise. We can stop now if you want?" Eren shook his head. "I-I'm fine sir." 

He felt so vulnerable with his naked body bent over the table. He heard Mr. Ackerman snapping latex gloves on. Mr. Ackerman opened the bottle and squirted some jelly onto his fingers. He spread it around as he walked behind Eren. Mr. Ackerman then carefully slipped his index finger into Eren's tight virgin hole. 

Eren's eyes widened and he covered his mouth to stop the moan from slipping out. His body tensed, and Mr. Ackerman placed a hand onto his back. "Relax. It'll be easier and more comfortable." Eren did as he was told, and Mr. Ackerman slipped in easier. "Good boy." He praised. He twisted and turned the finger  inside of Eren for a bit. 

The feeling was odd yes, but not entirely unwelcome. Too soon was the finger leaving Eren's body. Eren removed his hand and moaned slightly hoping Mr. Ackerman would leave it in, but he had no such luck. 

Mr. Ackerman pulled off the gloves and threw them into the trash bin that sat by the door. It was a small black one with the holes in it that made it look cool. 

"Congratulations. You've made it to part two. Do you want to continue?" Eren looked nervously at the man. "Yes sir." 

Mr. Ackerman smiled. "Good. You may leave your clothes here. You won't be needing them for a while."


	3. Meeting Mr. Ackerman Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three!!! I hope you like it, please let me know what you think. And I'll try to update tomorrow as well.

Eren followed Mr. Ackerman down the hall and to a door on the right. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked softly, looking back at Eren as if to make sure he was still there, that he hadn't run off in fear. 

Eren nodded slowly. How much worse could it get? "I'm fine sir." 

Mr. Ackerman  smiled warmly. "Please, call me Levi." His eyes shown mischievously. 

"Of course sir, um, I mean, Levi." 

Levi blinked twice, turned around, and opened the door they had stopped at. He held it open for Eren so he could enter. "Please, go and lie on that table over there if you wouldn't mind." 

Eren looked around the room, not noticing the table at first. It was naked like him, the only thing in it was the table, oh gosh. Eren swallowed hard and walked over to the table. Attached to the table were four handcuffs. One on each corner. He gulped nervously. 

"Eren?" Eren jumped at Levi's voice. "Please lie on the table." 

Eren bit his lip and turned around. He blinked multiple times, swallowed another lump in his throat, and then lied on the table. He didn't put his hands or ankles in the cuffs, he just left his hands by his sides, and his feet beside them. 'Why?' Eren questioned. 'Why is he making me do these strange things. First he, he fingered me, and now I'm lying completely naked on a table with handcuffs on it!' Eren's breathing pace became quick and uneven. 

"Calm down." He heard Levi say behind him. Levis left hand rested on Eren's shoulder, in an attempt to calm Eren, but it simply made him even more nervous. 

Levi gripped Eren's right hand lightly and slipped it into the cuff. He secured it tightly around the small wrist, then moved to his left hand. Levi did the same with Eren's ankles. "On the questionnaire I had you answer, you answered that you wouldn't do men." Levi paused and looked at Eren. It took him a second before Eren realized Levi was expecting an answer. 

Eren nodded quickly. "I see." Levi responded softly. "Is that because you've never had sex or been with a man before?" 

Eren choked on his own spit. Levi was being, nosy. Eren still answered him. 

"I, uh, no. I like girls. I love girls. I always have." He said nervously. 

Levi nodded and hummed to himself. "Where do you like being touched?" He looked down at Eren curiously, waiting expectantly for an answer. 

Eren swallowed. "My n-nipples, my stomach, and my thighs?" He winced when he realized his answer sounded more like a question. 

The look in Levi's eyes was one of intrigue, but his face remained that of poker. "Normally, most men don't like it when someone plays with their nipples. Mainly because they think it's a sign of femininity." 

Eren squirmed slightly. "S-so? I, I don't think it really matters. I mean, if you like it and it doesn't hurt and isn't harmful to you, then whether it's manly or not shouldn't matter right?" Eren didn't like how shaky his voice sounded. 

Levi hummed softly, an almost inaudible hum, before he gripped Eren's nipples causing the younger boy to Yelp. Eren bit his bottom lip to keep his moans from escaping. 'How, how could a guy make me feel this way?! It's wrong! I, I don't understand!' 

Eren squirmed more and balled his wrists, digging his nails into his flesh. 

"Stop hurting yourself." Levi demanded as he twisted, pulled and flicked Eren's nipples. Eren released his fists, but he continued to bite down on his lip. 

Eren's body seemed to betray his act of defiance because his mini me started to stand up. 'No no no!' He yelled in his head. 'Not now you fool!' 

Eren through his head back, accidentally letting a moan slip out of his mouth. He relaxed his body and realized Levi was smirking. 'That damn bastard! He's enjoying this isn't he?!' 

Eren continued to bite his lip, but Levi noticed and didn't seem to like this, for he placed his index finger to Eren's lips. Eren stopped biting his lip so he could take Levi's finger into his mouth and suck on it. He twirled his tongue around it, and felt the pad of the finger. Eren almost whimpered when Levi removed his finger. 

Levi's hands glided down to his stomach. Even though Eren enjoyed this, his erection slowly started softening. Levi realized this, and before Eren could do anything to protest this, Levi's hands gripped him tightly. "Ah!" Eren moaned and his eyes widened. Levi grinned triumphantly, and started jacking Eren off. Eren bit his lip again, and squirmed as Levi continued to twist, pull, and touch Eren's erection. Eren balled his fists again and whimpered, tossing his head from side to side. 

"Tell me what you want." Levi demanded. 

"W-what?" Eren questioned in a horny daze. 

"Tell. Me. What. You. Want." He looked at Eren darkly. Eren swallowed and whimpered. "Please, please sir, please allow me release. Please. I, I beg you please!" Eren whined and bit his lip. 

Levi's smile almost seemed evil. "Of course." He then fastened his pace, and returned a hand to play with Eren's nipples. Eren writhed underneath the man's touch. His breathing was even quicker and more uneven than before. "Lev-Levi! I-ah! Please! Ah!" Eren through his head back as he came all over his stomach. 

His breathing slowed as he relaxed. Levi removed the cuffs from Eren and helped him stand. "We're all done?" Eren almost seemed hopeful that they weren't. 

Levi looked at him. "Did you not want me to stop." 

Eren shook his head. "No, it's fine. I think that was good." Levi nodded and helped Eren back to the previous room, where he ordered him to redress. 

When Eren was finished, he followed Levi to his office. "Please, sit down." 

Eren took a seat and looked at Levi hopefully. "I have some homework for you." 

Eren looked at Levi surprised. "I-it's over?" 

Levi looked at Eren and nodded. "Yes. The interview is done, and now you have homework from me." 

Eren sat back and crossed his legs. "Do you have a phone that allows you to record?" Eren nodded. "I want you to record yourself masturbating, and send it to me within a week. If I do not get it from you within a week, you will definitely not be hired. Here's a card." Levi handed Eren a card that had his email on it. 

"Thank you for coming and I wish you luck." Levi dismissed Eren. Walking down the stairs he ran into Petra again. 

"How was it?" She asked, as if she knew what had just gone down. As if she knew that Levi had made him cum, and that Eren wanted more, but was too embarrassed to ask for Levi to touch him again. To kiss him, and maybe even to fuck him. 

"It was, different." Eren commented. Petra smiled. "Have a nice day Eren." She lead him to the door and waved as Eren left. 

Eren pulled into his drive way and released the breath he didn't realized he had been holding the entire car ride. "Wow." He whispered. Eren got out of his car slowly and breathed in and out deeply for a few minutes. He then walked inside. Good, his mom wasn't home. 

"I'll masturbate now, send it to him, and be done with it." Eren went into his room, locked the door, and grabbed his phone. He set it up at a good angle, or what he thought was one, and hit record. 

He sat on his bed, and decided to be seductive. He slowly pulled off his shirt and bit his lip. He pinched his nipples hoping to feel that same jolt of pleasure he felt when Levi did it, but he didn't. 

He whined at this. "It doesn't feel the same as you." Eren can feel himself pout. He decides to move on and pulls off the rest of his clothes. Eren then begins by touching himself and he whimpers slightly, but it's still not the same. Something is missing. Eren proceeds with everything and sucks his index finger into his mouth. He sucks, licks and twirls his tongue around it, before he carefully slides it into himself. He gasps slightly, but as with everything else it doesn't feel the same as when Levi did it. "It was much better when you did it." He whined. He decided to bullshit the rest, ended the video, and sent it to Levi. 

Eren didn't care anymore. He was so confused, hungry and tired. He'll never get that job. Hell, why would he even want that job?! Eren continued with his life.

It's been two weeks and Eren hasn't heard anything from Levi or Petra. He works at McDonalds, and hates it. His boss is rude to him and pushes him around. He's got some chick he doesn't like trying to fuck him, and one of his male coworkers has trapped him when they were outside and tried to, well, Eren shakes his head trying to go think about it. 

When he's on break he gets a phone call. It's the number that called him for the interview. Levi! Eren tried not to pick up excitedly. 'I probably didn't get the job. I said before I wouldn't want it. It's, weird.' Eren didn't want to admit that he kind of liked it all. 

"Hello? Eren. Yes um, Levi," she clears her throat. "I mean Mr. Ackerman would like you to come back into his office today in order to discuss some things with you." 

Eren almost pumped his fists in the air but stopped himself. "What time?" 

"12:00 PM sharp. Try not to be late ok? Mr. Ackerman likes things to be neat, clean and organized. I'd hate to see him angry." She hung up after she said this. 

Eren looked at the screen for a few minutes. Her words almost sounded like a type of warning, oh well. Eren brushed it off and smiled to himself. 'I hope I got the job!' Eren then realized that 12:00 PM was in fifteen minutes. 

He ran out to his car, not telling anyone anything, changed into his normal clothes and sped off towards the mansion. 

Just because he saw it once doesn't mean it still wouldn't take his breath away. Eren parked in the same spot as before and got out. 

He sighed, then knocked on the door. The clicking of heels was heard, and then Petra appeared. "Hello again." She said sweetly. "Come in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Please let me know what you think, and if you liked it. ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed, please let me know gets you think and if I should continue. Thanks


End file.
